Yakuza chronicles The Love of a Yakuza
by mistress of flames
Summary: The Nidaime of the Nura Gumi has been in the shadows of sorrow for a vey long time. But after meeting the cheerful and strange human girl Wakana; Rihan slowly starts to find happiness but will this happiness last? Or will someone snatch it away?


A/N: Well this is my very first Nurarihyon No Mago fic. And it features my favorite pairing Rihan and Wakana. This is the first part of my Yakuza chronicles series and I will update the other parts if this one is well liked. I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling erros abd any oocness of the characters. I will try my best to keep them all in character. I am open for feedback and any ideas but please be kind.

Disclaimer; I most defiantly do not own Nurarihyon no mago; it is the property of Shiibashi, Hiroshi.

Now all I have to say is enjoy?

* * *

><p>The Nura main house seemed for once peaceful; The heavy rain caused the many inhabitants to stay indoors.<p>

The various of youkai where content with partying the night away within the four walls of the house; The storm out side muffled their joyful cheers, off-key singing and the loud music.

"Come on Ao! You are starting to loose!" Kejoro yelled, "My money is one you-" She took a hold of the poor blond seated next to her and shook him mercilessly, "Ao you better not loose to Kuro or I swear!"

Kubinashi felt his head spin, "Kino? Kino?" No effect; The brunette was still shaking him, Kino….Kino!"

Her head snapped so fast towards him; Kubinashi was surprised she didn't break her neck, "What!"

"Let me go?"

"Huh-" She tilted her head, "O; My bad" She released him and faced the two Youkai in the middle of the room drinking bottle after bottle, "Ao; Don't you dare to loose!"

Aotabo and Kurotabo the two assault officers of the Nura Gumi where now at their ninth and tenth bottle respectively. Which surprised the few who had betted on Ao win as Kurotabo wasn't known to hold his alcohol well.

Kejoro green eyes widened when she saw Kuro sway a little, "Yes….yes….Yes…" She leaned forward, "You can do it Kuro…Come on"

Kurotabo felt his head spin and placed his twelfth bottle down forfeiting the drinking battle.

"Yes!" Kejoro jumped up, "Now finish at least two more bottles Ao and you win!"

Kubinashi managed to narrowly dodge the swaying arms of his partner, "Really Kino its just a game"

"Yeah with money involved" She grinned, "I betted against Kuro that he could never beat Ao"

"That explains why Kuro continued after his sixth bottle; How much?"

"100" She grinned, "That means shopping!" She faced Ao again who just started to drink bottle seventeen, "Finish it and I win!"

"Ao. .Ao!" The chants of the various youkai became louder and louder, "You can do it. Come on!"

"AAAAHHHH" Ao slammed the bottle on the ground, "In your face!"

Kejoro and a dozen other youkai jumped up; yelling and screaming 'I am rich' and 'pay up losers'.

.

.

"Should we be even partying like this?" The chairman of the one eyed demon clan Hitotsume Nyudo asked taking another sip of his sake, "We still don't know who is taking all those woman"

The supreme commander of the Nura Gumi Nurarihyon smirked, "I am sure who ever did it will show its face sooner or later; In the mean time lets enjoy this party"

Gyuki the feared demon of mount Nejireme chuckled "Just as laidback as ever" He faced the partying youkai and took some of the rice on his plate, "It seems like Tanaka is up next and his opponent is….Ah Satoshi"

Hihi the leader of the Kanto Great Ape Alliance removed the pipe from his mouth and blew out the smoke, "I placed my bet on Satoshi"

"Not Tanaka?" Gyuki asked, "I wonder if that is a wise set; Tanaka can drink up to fourteen with ease and Satoshi-"

"-I know" Hihi smiled, "But Tanaka has already had at least one bottle with Kejoro and three with me"

Nurarihyon laughed, "You lessened his chances? I am proud of you"

"Thank you Soutaicho"

"Damned" Hitotsume cursed, "I had placed at least 150 on that man"

"I want part of the profit" Nurarihyon poured himself some more sake, "How much did you place and against who did you bet?"

"About 400 against; Mokugyo, Okami , Shiki and Omukade" He felt three pair of eyes on him, "What?"

"Omukade?" Hitotsume asked, "You betted against Omukade?"

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

Hitotsume blinked his one eye, "Well…yes…I didn't know-"

"-He had money" Gyuki added, "I mean he is a centipede and-"

Nurarihyon nodded with a serious expression, "And centipedes don't have pockets to keep money; So I am afraid you got- what is it called?- Ah scammed"

Gyuki and Hitotsume faced their commander not knowing whether to laugh at the idea of Omukade having pockets or just wonder where that thought came from.

Hihi laughed solving their problem, "I didn't bet for money; He would bring me a month worth of Sayama tea"

"Hmm" Nurarihyon seemed to be in deep thought, "And how will he bring it? He doesn't have hands does he? He will not carry it in his mouth right?" He grimaced, "Than I rather not have the tea but only the money"

Gyuki sighed, "Soutaicho why wont we leave the anatomy of Omukade out of it?"

Nurarihyon looked surprised, "Why? It is quite interesting; I wonder why I have never thought about this before" He looked around; Searching for the centipede, "We should ask him"

"Ask him what?" Hitotsume took a drag of his own pipe and watched the first two bottles being opened.

"If the Centipede clan has money and if so for what they use it and how they use"

Gyuki sighed, "Soutaicho, why wont you just drop the matter and enjoy the party?"

"You are all no fun" He faced the two in the middle drinking their fair amount of Sake, "They are still neck to neck?"

"They just started" Hitotsume replied hoping that Tanaka would still proof that he was one of the best drinkers in the Nura Gumi, "So it will be neck to neck for a while"

Gyuki placed his cup down, "He is drinking slower than normal; Are you sure three bottles of Sake was all you gave him? "

Hihi took another drag of his pipe, "What do you take me for?-" Gyuki wanted to apologize but stopped when Hihi smiled, "-He had three bottles around an hour ago; Before that we had two more bottles"

"You don't seem drunk-" Hitotsume added eying the other man, "-Actually you look perfectly sober"

Hihi shrugged, "No one said my bottles contained Sake and not water"

Nurarihyon laughed, "That is a wonderful idea; Should use it against my idiot son"

Hitotsume frowned looking around the room in search for said Hanyou, "Where is Nidaime?"

"I think your loosing your money Hitotsume. And Nidaime left right before Ao and Kuro started-" Gyuki replied searching for the young man, "-It seems he didn't return"

Nurarihyon took another drag of his favorite pipe, "He left because he wanted time alone; He will come back when he's ready"

He shifted his gaze out the shoji doors and in to the stormy night. Rihan…..When? When will you find happiness again?

* * *

><p>The second generation commander of the Nura Gumi continued his way through the night; The wind lifted the strands of his black hair and blew it in his face.<p>

Yamabuki. People often said that time would heal all wounds but they where obviously wrong.

He had more than enough time. He had searched for her everywhere. He had searched high and low. He would have crossed the oceans if his father didn't stop him.

He sighed going further and further from his house; He didn't pick any particular direction and just let his feet lead him; After a short while he arrived at a park.

He slowly made his way towards the benches near the lake and took place. As he gazed at the lake a soft sigh escaping him.

He wanted a moment alone. Time to forget that he was the Nidaime of a yakuza faction.

The rain always made him depressed. It always reminded him of what he had lost. Closing his eyes Rihan leaned back on the bench. Ignoring the wetness Rihan let his mind drift away and lament on what he had lost.

It was on a rainy day that he had met her. Meeting her had changed him. He had instantly fallen for her kindness and beauty. And he had accepted that he wouldn't find any love after her.

The clan had pressured him. They all wondered when the third heir to the clan would be born. But they had dropped that after a few years when they realized the curse prevented them form having any children with Yokai.

Then the idea came to lie with a human. And he couldn't do that. There was no way he could put any woman through that.

And the child? You where just born to be a heir? No he wasn't a man like that. They left him alone after his father ordered them to never bring the subject up.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried. He had tried. He had really tried to move on. But he couldn't.

It didn't matter no woman has managed to pull him in as Yamabuki did. And he wondered if it was possible that no woman would ever be able to do just that.

All the woman he met where the same. They where all pretty but they didn't had anything in particular that attracted him. They where all the same the only difference being their names and appearances.

No. That was not really true. There was one woman he didn't understand. She was the strangest one he has ever met.

Rihan opened his eyes and gazed at the lake recalling the one meeting with a woman other than Yamabuki that managed to stay with him.

When he had entered that house to kill that spirit he hadn't expected to meet the one girl that just baffled him...

.

.

.

_Her brown eyes glinted in worry, "A..are you alright?" She wanted to stand up but stopped when the vengeful spirit locked eyes with her. _

"_You…His descendant…" She lifted her self from the ground hissing and growling, "I will kill you" She launched herself in the air and descended back down with an amazing speed; fed by the anger and hate for this family she prepared her final attack. She would take the girl with her. She would take her with her. He would pay. This line would pay. They would be destroyed. She would make sure of that. _

_But before she could reach her. Before she could even harm the girl; The medaling demon blocked her way and sliced through her. _

_She opened her mouth and an ear piercing scream was heard. _

_The girl placed her hands over her ears. Trying to block the sound out but the noise pierced through her soul and filled her with a coldness she couldn't possibly describe. _

"_No…My revenge…How dare you to interfere?" She hissed, "You….Inoue…..You will pay…pay you hear me…Pay…I will…Will destroy your line" _

_Rihan watched the spirit slowly vanish cursing the girl and her family. He faced the young girl who hadn't moved from her spot. He frowned It was most probably do the shock. And who could blame her? She just saw two different demons fight in her house. _

"_Miss are.."_

"_Alright"_

"_Hm?"_

_She looked up her brown eyes showing genuine concern, "Are you alright? That seems like a awful cut"_

_He blinked. She was asking if he was all right? She was the one that got attacked and she was worrying about someone else?_

_She tried to stand up wincing when she stepped on her injured foot; "We should bandage that" She staggered before she managed to keep her balance, "I have bandages and you should wash the blood away before it gets infected-"_

.

.

Shaking his head Rihan wondered how it was possible that someone could worry so much about someone they didn't know.

No. How was it possible that she worried about someone who was the same as the thing that attacked and harmed her family for years.

Humans where like that right? They feared what they didn't know. And if they had bad experiences with something they would have a hard time accepting it.

But this woman. This human girl who couldn't be older than 16 years accepted him and gave him the most insane reason to. What was it again? O yeah….

.

.

"…_I know. But you helped me and my family for whatever reason you had. I think that if there are yokai like you that they cant be all that bad" _

_She shrugged, "Besides there are good humans and bad humans. So why not good Yokai and bad ones? I really don't believe in black and white. If we are any color I would say gray. A little white and a little black" The smile that appeared on her face could lit up a room, "So now you know my reason; I want to thank you properly by asking your name"_

_Rihan amber eye widened, "Rihan…My name is Nura Rihan"_

_Her smile brightened if that was even possible, "its nice to meet you Nura-San; My name is Inoue Wakana and I wanted to thank you for helping us" _

.

.

.

Rihan leaned back. Wakana huh? Was it because she was unlike anyone he had met? Or was it because she truly believed that not all Yokai could be bad? He just didn't know why he kept recalling that small encounter.

He should head back. It wouldn't take long before Kubinashi would realize he wasn't on the compound.

And when he did. The poor man would loose his head. Quite literally.

A soft chuckle escaped him. He was always like that. Every time he disappeared Kubinashi would loose it and search high and low.

Maybe. Just maybe he should visit her and see how she was doing. Just to make sure no more spirits where hunting her.

"Rihan-Sama!"

Rihan looked up recognizing the voice; Kubinashi was running towards him. Really. Could he smell him? Did he had a tracker? How was it possible that he could always find him? Honestly that man had a nose better than a blood hound.

"Yo Kubinashi how is the party?"

Kubinashi's eye twitched, "Rihan you bastard! Why the hell did you leave without telling any one? Do you even know how long I have been searching? Why are you wandering the streets alone? What if you attract a Yokai?"

"I would most probably handle him or her or even it just fine" Was his joyful reply, "So tell me the stakes are?" Rihan didnt want to answer why he had to leave the house. Why he couldnt stay there and be constanly reminded of what he lost. With a council that was trying to set him up with all sorts of woman. could one really blame him?

Kubinashi frowned before he sighed, "Really Rihan-" _When will you tell anyone about how you really feel? You told me once that you where fine. That you would find a serious love in a hundred years. Did you tell me that. So I wouldn't worry? _

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Rihan voice broke through his thoughts.

Kubinashi shook his head, "No. Nothing at all" He moved his hand, "Now walk…If we hurry we can be just in time to see Hitotsume play cards against the Soutaicho"

"Ah. When will he learn that my old man cheats his way through those games?"

"Most probably never"

Rihan stood up from his position on the bench, "Shall we than?"

Kubinashi nodded, "Lead the way" He really hoped that he would stop smiling to stop people from worrying. He wondered if he ever noticed that everyone knew that he was faking it?

That everyone knew that he still loved and missed Yamabuki. That they all knew he wasn't okay. Really he couldn't forgive her for this. The day that woman left the clan was the day she took the last bit of happiness Rihan had.

He understood why she did it. He really did. But that didn't mean he liked it. He followed his leader back to the Nura Gumi main house.

He gazed at the sky seeing the moon finally break through and cast its pale bleu light over the silent park. He just hoped that he would find someone anyone who could help him. God knows he had tried. That everyone had tried. Was it…

"Yo Kubinashi don't tell me your dreaming of Kino boobs"

He was worried about that bastard and this what he got? "Shut up and keep walking or I swear I will tie you up and drag you back my self"

Rihan chuckled, "You are no fun. No fun at all" He continued his way through the night closely followed by his right hand man.

Just like the moon casting its light on the streets breaking through the heavy clouds; Maybe just maybe Rihan would find a light that would cast away all his sorrows.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was chapter one. Tell me what you think i am open for feedback. I was doubting if I should keep it like this or change it yet again. But after ten minutes I decided to keep it just as it is.

Please review and tell me what you think. Feedback always welcome.


End file.
